Użytkownik:Aillynn
Fanka każdego sezonu Total Dramy. :3'' Tranquilizedzekeduncan.png|''Duncan & Zeek. <3'' Heather, Gwen i Alejandro.png|''Trzy ulubione postacie na jednym zdjęciu'' Filtr z Heather.png|''Słodko, słodko, słodko <33'' Cody i Sierra w zjeździe śmierci.png|''Codierra Forever <33'' total-drama-character-profiles-duncan-gwen.png|''Tia, najlepsza para Trasy <33'' cooooooooooooo.png|''Najlepszy moment sezonów 4-5.2 (oprócz wszystkich eliminacji Zoey)'' latest.png|''Everybody hates Zoey. <3'' '' "For a bitch is hard - is Hard Out Here" ~ Lily Allen - Hard Out Here "Just wanna make me Feel Good..." ~ Goldhouse - Feel Good "I want your Pretty Little Psycho..." ~ Pretty Little Psycho "Everwyhere I go, bitches always know..." ~ Hollywood Undead - Everywhere I Go '' ''"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there..." ~ Linkin Park - Numb "All alone - just to beat inside my soul..." ~ Alive "I wish I was Another Way Out!" ~ Hollywood Undead - Another Way Out "I saying: Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop talking to me..." ~ Foster the People - Don't Stop "When she moves, girl I want more..." ~ David Guetta - Little Bad Girl "I can't get you out..." ~ Djane Housekat ft. Rameez - All The Time "I wanna see you again, I wanne feel it again..." ~ Mayday Paradise - Oh Well, Oh Well "We dancing like we done..." ~ Kesha - We R Who We R "But I set fire to the rain..." ~ Adele - Set Fire To The Rain "It's All About Us, all about us..." ~ t.A.T.u - All About Us "To not gonna get us to not gonna get us!" ~ Not Gonna Get Us "Your love got me lookin' so crazy right now..." ~ Crazy in Love "F*ck you, f*ck you very, very much..." ~ Lili Allen - F*ck you "You can stand under my umbrella..." ~ All Time Low - Umbrella "You can be the hero..." ~ Hall Of Fame "And you blow my mind, more than a little bit..." ~ Clooney - Take me Away "You know I'm good with...." ~ Selena Gomez - Slow Down "Don't blame it on me..." ~ John Newman ft. Calvin Harris - Blame "I am. I am to faboulous. I'm so Fierce that it's so nuts..." ~ Fashion "With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride..." ~ Britney Spears - Toxic "Here I am, I'm hiding a little underneath" ~ Sandra N. - Obsession "Over nad over, over and over, I fall for you..." ~ Three Days Grace - Over and Over "Puttin' my defenses up, 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love..." ~ Demi Lovato - Heart Attack ''"I keep it caged but I can´t control that" ~ Skillet - Monster "I need a hero to save me now!" ~ Skillet - Hero "Help me believe, it's not a real me!" ~ Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become "Every time we lie awake after every hit we take" ~ Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything About You "I don't care about a missif!" ~ Avril Lavigne - Rock'N'Roll "Duck and cover, duck and cover here I come, come?" ~ Isa - Bomb Kategoria:Użytkownicy